totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Paradise Beach
Chris McLean, host of countless reality shows, takes eighteen teens to Paradise Beach and makes them compete in beach-related challenges. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total...Drama...Paradise Beach! Contestants Aquamara Ariana Darceline Drake Evi Franz Janina Jena Kamron Katt Lana Luther Lynetta "Magic" N Perci Redd Rosi Chapters Chapter 1- Is This Paradise Beach?! Chris McLean sat in a lounge chair, a coconut drink in his right hand, asleep. "Chris?" A cameraman called. "We're rolling." Chris woke up and threw the drink into the camera. "Leave Chris alone!" The camera went to static. It came back on to show Chris in a large beach house. "Sunny Paradise Beach!" He began. "A luxurious, beautiful, relaxing, chlorinated artifical mineral water filled beach." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, we've gathered eighteen new contestants to compete in intense beach-related challenges. Every episode, one contestant will be voted out, never to return. The winner will recieve one million dollars! This is Total...Drama...Paradise Beach!" About an hour later, a bus pulled up outside the beach house. The first contestant stepped off and into the beach house, a purple-haired girl with clothes to match. "This is Janina." Chris introduced. "She's not a big talker." Janina nodded silently and looked down. A blonde girl stepped off the bus. She walked up to Janina and laughed. "Good morning, freakshow." Janina looked down sadly. "This is Jena." Chris announced nervously. "She just looooves to gossip." "Good morning, McLean." Jena greeted. "How are your..." "Don't say it!" Chris pleaded. Jena whispered something into Janina's ear. Janina's eyes widened as she stared at Chris, worriedly. Chris tugged on his shirt collar and failed to realize that the third contestant had arrived. A blonde boy in blue. "Well?" The boy demanded. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" "Oh, yeah." Chris remembered. "This is..." The boy pushed him down. "I'm Perci." He introduced. "You don't get in my path of winning, we won't have any problem." Perci spat on the two contestants. The next contestant arrived, a black-haired boy with normal-looking clothes stepped out. "Bonjour." He greeted. "I am Franz." He shook the hands of Jena and Janina, but was kicked in the crotch by Perci. "Ooooooh!" Franz fell to the ground. Chris stood up, at last. "That was painful." The next two contestants came up. The two looked similar, but one was blonde and the other had black hair. "Hi, I'm Darceline!" The blonde one said. She pointed to her sister. "This is Lana." Lana frowned and waved. The next contestant came out, a beautiful girl with brown hair and a top and skirt. "Hi! I'm Katt." Chris smiled. "What a beautiful teen." The next contestant got off and bumped into Katt. "Oh, sorry." He apoligized. "I'm Evi." Katt blushed and smiled. "You're cute." Katt giggled. The next contestant got off. A scrwny blonde boy with pink clothes. "Alakazam!" He chanted. The contestants groaned, except for Darceline, who gave a half-frown. "Jerks. I'll slam you into the ground with this magic dust!" He sprinkled mist on Chris's eyes. "This is "Magic"." Chris announced. "Who will NEVER sprinkle mist on me again." "Magic" frowned. A blonde boy in a track suit stepped off. "Yo! Prepare to lose!" The boy flexed his muscles, causing the girls to nearly throw up. "This is Luther." Chris introduced. Luther smiled as he walked over to Katt. "Hey there, Delilah." Katt pushed Luther onto the floor. "Get a life, you dork!" Chris laughed as the next contestant arrived. A girl with black hair and a preppy outfit. "I'm Lynetta. Enjoy this show will you can, one of will surely be voted off soon." Perci frowned and gave a rude hand signal. Lynetta rolled her eyes and was pushed down by contestant number twelve. A blue-haired girl with clothes to match stepped off. "This is Aquamara." Chris announced. "She likes water." Aquamara nodded. She ran up to the fountain in the center of the room and jumped right in. "Woohoo!" She cheered. A few contestants laughed. A black girl with fashionable clothing arrived. "Hey, there! I'm Ariana. My fashion sense is KILLER." Following Ariana's brief intro, the fourteenth contestant arrived. A boy with a red mohawk and a red shirt waved to the contestants. "Hey, I'm Drake." "Yawn." Chris complained. "Hurry up, number fifteen!" The fifteenth contestant took his cue. A brown-haired boy with a hoodie. "Hey there, ladies! I'm Kamron." Kamron walked up to Katt. "Hey there, hot stuff." Katt sighed and looked away. "Hey." She put on a disappointed face. Kamron face-palmed. An overweight, red-haired boy stepped out. Or at least, tried to. He got stuck in the bus doorway. "Okay, come on. Let's go here." "This is N." Chris announced. N fell out and face-planted onto the ground. The next contestant stepped onto N. He had literally red hair and clothes to match. "I'm Redd. I guess you could say I have a thing for fire." Redd walked up to the fireplace and stared into it. He pulled some coal from his pocket and threw it in. Aquamara looked at him and frowned. Redd did the same. A brown-haired girl with a top and skirt came off. "Hey, guys! I'm Rosi!" She shook hands with Chris and each of the contestants. "Woo!" N was still on the ground. He groaned and got up. "Is this real life?" He asked. "Well, now that we're all here, we can begin the game!" Chris declared. "Teams and accomedations will be decided tomorrow. For tonight, you will all sleep in this very beach house!" The contestants cheered. Chris turned to the camera. "Looks like we're ready for tomorrow." He ensured. "Tune in next time on Total...Drama...Paradise Beach!" Chapter 2- The Astounding Race Chris popped up from what looked like the floor. "Last time on Total Drama: Paradise Beach," He began. "Our eighteen contestants arrived and found where they will be competing. Some were interesting. Others were boring. And others were... complete failures." N looked down sadly. "Well," Chris stated. "See you tomorrow." Chris walked out the door. The contestants were alone for about two seconds before chaos broke out. Darceline ran up to Lana. "Lana's my roommate!" She claimed. The twins went down a hallway to their bedroom. Perci looked over his fellow compeititors and decided to room alone. He pushed N to the ground and walked to his room. Katt stepped on N by accident. "Oops! Sorry, Hilbert." She apoligized. "Wow." N sighed. "Most people aren't that close." Katt stared at N worriedly. Evi walked up to Katt. "Roommates?" He asked. Katt nodded and the two began to walk off when Kamron bolted up to them. "Hey, there." Kamron greeted. "Can I join in?" Katt and Evi stared at the desperate teen with pity. "I don't think there's enough room." Katt lied. Kamron frowned and walked away. "If I can't get in, then no one can." He told himself. Janina walked up to Katt and Evi shyly. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" She asked timidly. Katt and Evi smiled. "Of course you can room with us!" Evi assured. The two took a confused Janina into their room. Kamron looked on, his eye twitching. Ariana walked up to Aquamara, who was still in the fountain. "Wanna room?" Aquamara shook her head and splashed water onto Ariana. Ariana screamed at the sight of the stain on her shirt. "Help me! I need a stain stiiiiiiiiiick!" Aquamara frowned sadly. Redd laughed at Ariana's watery mishap. Aquamara smirked and splashed water onto Redd's precious fire. Redd grimaced. "What is your problem?" He demanded. The other contestants mumbled collectively and went to bed. Later that night, Lynetta was lying in her bed, with Franz, her roommate, using a computer in their cabin to look up recipes. Lynetta sighed angrily. "You've already found three ways to prepare Chicken Parmesan!" She yelled. "Yes," Franz admitted. "But I have not found anything on how to properly season it." "I have an idea!" Lynetta exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "I'll whip up some of my world-famous cookies. Whoever's is is better gets the computer 24/7." Franz smirked. "You're on!" The pair ran into the kitchen and began to throw things into bowls. Luther laid on the ground as Rosi told him a ludicrus story. "And then the meatball licked my brother's face! So he was like, 'Dude, why can't you be an ice cream cone?!' And then I came in and ate the ENTIRE meatball. True story." Rosi told. Luther laughed and then got serious. "But, let's hear about me now. I was in this HUGE game y'know?" Rosi fell asleep after that sentence. Luther gritted his teeth. Jena was shown to be watching from the window. She took notes on Rosi's insanity. The next morning, the contestants woke to Chris's screaming. "Get your lazy butts to the beach!" He ordered. The eighteen contestants grumbled but complied. When all the contestants were lined up on the beach, Chris announced how the teams would be decided. Chris held up a hat. "If I draw your name out of this hat, you'll be assigned to Team 1." Chris explained. "Janina." Janina shyly wondered what other people would be assigned to the team. "Evi." Evi waved at Janina. "Katt." Katt nodded happily. "I knew the author would put us together. Thanks, SG!" "Lynetta." Lynetta groaned, tired from cooking all night. "Drake." Drake smiled. "Rosi." Rosi squealed and jumped over to the rest of her team. "You guys are Team Female!" Chris deemed, noticing the amount of girls on the team. "The next six I draw will be Team 2." "Luther." Luther cheered stupidly. "Ariana." Ariana stared at the stain on her shirt sadly. "N." N nodded and went over Luther and Ariana. "Perci." Perci smirked and walked over to his team. "Franz." Franz walked over to Perci slowly and got kicked in the groin. "Darceline." Darceline smiled, but then realized that she was the last one picked. She looked over at Lana longingly. "Those of you will be Team Perci." Chris announced. Perci smiled. "The rest of you: Kamron, Aquamara, Redd, Jena, "Magic" and Lana, you are Team Beach!" Darceline stared at Lana again. "Today's challenge will be simple." Chris began. "All you have to do is plant team flags all over this beach." He handed the teams several flags. "Go!" The three teams went out to plant flags. Aquamara and Redd stood side by side, planting flags. Redd sighed. "We do we have to be so close to a beach?" Aquamara looked suspicious. "Why'd you even sign up for this show?" Redd frowned and looked at the ground. Darceline walked up to Lana. "Hey, Lana, I'm so sorry we're on different teams." Lana barely looked up. "Meh." Darceline's eyes filled with tears. "I knew you felt the same way, sissy!" Darceline hugged her emotionless sister. After an hour, the contestants finished planting flags. Chris looked out on the beach. "The winners are... Team Female!" Team Female cheered. Katt and Evi hugged. "Coming in a close second is Team Perci!" Perci frowned at his second place finish. Darceline frowned Lana's losing team. "Team Beach, looks like you're facing elimination tonight." The team frowned. That night, Team Beach sat on strangely placed stumps on the beach. A bus was parked a few feet away. "Team Beach." Chris scolded. "You guys didn't do so well, today. If you do not receieve a seashell, you must board the bus and leave the beach FOREVER." "The first seashell goes to Kamron." Kamron smiled and grabbed his reward. "Aquamara, Redd, you are also safe." Aquamara and Redd frowned at each other. "Jena." Jena smirked. Chris eyed the bottom two. "The final seashell goes to... Lana." Lana emotionlessly got her seashell. "Magic" stood up and yelped. "What did I do?! I helped with the challenge!" The camera cut back to show "Magic" waving a magic wand at the flags. "Come on! Come on!" "Time to go, bro." Chris ordered. "Magic" began to cry and boarded the bus. Chris shook his head, jokingly. "See you next time on Total...Drama...Paradise Beach!" Chapter 3- I've Got Seventeen Tickets To Paradise The familiar head of Chris McLean peered in from the side. He was dressed as a cupcake, oddly enough. "It's... Super Happy Mega Fun Time Cupcake Dance Party: English Version!" He shouted and began to dance foolishly. The cameraman began to laugh. Chris's eyes widened. "Wait, this IS my audition tape for Super Happy Mega Fun Time Cupcake Dance Party, right?" He asked. The cameraman laughed louder. "Chris, you know you can't audition for an anime, right? And that we're filming TD:PB?" Chris blushed as bright as a tomato as he walked away slowly. A teenager ran up to the camera. "Oh, yeah! MrD strikes again!" He ran up to the cameraman and high-fived him. "Daimion pwns!" The cameraman chuckled. "It sure was a good idea to convince Chris to audition for some anime." The camera cut to show a still-blushing Chris sitting on the beach. "Last time on Total Drama: Paradise Beach," He began. "The contestants were split into three teams: Team Female, Team Perci, and Team Beach. Team Female won the challenge in the end and Team Beach voted out the wimp, 'Magic'. Who will be voted this time on Total Drama..." Daimion chucked a brick at Chris, knocking him unconsious. "Oh, Chris." He snickered. A weary-looking Team Beach had just completed the hike back from the elimination ceremony. It was still dark. Redd twisted the doorknob to the beach house when Chris pushed his hand aside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris stopped. "Only invincible teams may sleep in the beach house." "Then where do we sleep?!" Kamron demanded. Chris pointed to a small shed about a hundred yards away. Team Beach groaned and walked in the direction of the shed. Inside the beach house, Katt and Evi were using a karoke machine to make fun of a stupid song. "It's Friday, Friday, Friday, gotta get drunk on Friday!" Katt sang. Evi smiled and guffawed. Janina smiled at the two, while writing in a notebook. Darceline woke up the next morning to see nothing but her empty room. "Oh, Lana." She sighed to herself. "If only you had won." She peered out the window to see Jena lying by the pool. "Wait... isn't she on Lana's team?" Darceline's eyes widened as she ran out the door. Darceline burst out the back door and ran up to Jena. "How did you sneak in? Aren't you supposed to be in the shed?" Jena chuckled, as if Darceline were a little child, telling a ridiculous lie. "Chris isn't around in the mornings. We can do whatever we want." Darceline smirked, ran out the back door, and went over to the shed. On the roof of the beach house, Rosi snickered mischeviously. The camera zoomed out to show Drake lying on his bed, not knowing he was on the roof. Rosi ran up to Drake's bed and gave it a push. "Fly, baby!" She yelled. Drake woke up in midair and realized he was falling toward the pool. "Oh my gosh!" He screamed on the way down. Drake slammed into the pool, splashing Jena all over. Drake surfaced and climbed out of the pool, shuddering due to the extreme coldness of the pool. "That. Was. Terrifying." Jena laughed. "Nice one, Rosi!" She called. Aquamara came in through the door. "Can you do that to me, next?" She asked Rosi. Darceline walked up to the cabin and got Lana. "Where are you two going?" Redd asked. "First, Jena sneaks off, then Aquamara, and now Lana?" Lana shrugged. "The rebellious life is exciting." She stated emotionlessly. Darceline and Lana had just arrived at the beach house when Chris pulled up in the same bus that had dropped them off on Day 1. "Time to get in, kiddies!" He announced. The seventeen contestants eventually got on the bus, and began to head away from the beach. Lynetta stood up on the bus. "Time for head counts." She declared. "One, two, three, four, five... where's Rosi?" In response, Rosi was shown outside the bus, against the window. "Woo-hoo!" She cheered. Team Female gasped as Rosi climbed onto the top of the bus. Rosi squealed in delight as she waved to innocent bystanders. The bus traveled into a small but beautiful city. The contestants gasped collectively in amazement. "Welcome to Paradise!" Chris welcomed. "No, seriously, that's the city's name." Chris stopped the bus and the contestants got off. Rosi flipped off the roof. Chris passed out banners to Lynetta, Perci, and Jena. "Your challenge is to hang these banners all over the city. Whichever team hangs the most of their team banners, wins." A pretty girl walked up to Chris. "Hey there, baby." Chris smiled and walked away with the girl. Lynetta passed flags out to her team. "Go, start planting banners!" The rest of the team ran to plant banners. Team Perci got one banner each, except for Perci, who had five. "I can't trust too much respondibility on to you idiots." He explained. N immediateky face-planted onto the ground. "Dang it." He sighed. The rest of the team moved to another part of the city. Team Beach also split up. The seventeen teens began hanging banners. Katt hung a banner at a restaurant. "Phew." She sighed. "I hope they let us advertise here." Evi nodded and hung a banner on the restaurant's billboard across the street. "Our team is waaaaay more important than Pete's Pizza Palooza." Lynetta and Perci were fighting over a spot on a parked car. "Go away, you jerk!" Lynetta ordered. "You think I'm too honorable to punch a girl?" Perci questioned. "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't!" Lynetta retorted. Perci punched Lynetta in the stomach, posted the banner, and ran away. N was still lying on the floor as Darceline stepped over him. "Sorry, Johnny." She apoligized. N nodded. Lana was sitting blankly on a bench as the rest of Team Beach hung banners. Darceline walked up to her. "What's wrong, Lana?" She asked. Lana shrugged and looked down at her banners. Darceline bit her lip and thought about what she should do. Aquamara posted a banner onto a docked boat. Redd placed one on a firework shooter, foolishly. Aquamara laughed as the banner was shot into the air. Redd rolled his eyes. "Oh, like your boat idea is SO much better." He scoffed. The boat the banner was on sped away from the city. The contestants gathered at the plaza when it began to get dark. Chris was being pushed around by the girl who asked him out earlier. "Go get a life, you washed-up reality show host!" She yelled and stormed away. Chris regained his composure and announced the winner. "With the most banners, Team Beach wins!" Team Beach cheered for their first win. "Coming in second are our previous challenge winners, Team Female!" Chris added. Team Female cheered, except for Lynetta who frowned at not being the best. Team Perci grumbled. Perci screamed in absolute fury. Team Perci filed in for the elimination ceremony. Perci frowned and stared forward. "I've got five marshmallows for the five of you who will be staying another night. The first one goes to... Ariana." Chris said. Ariana smiled and ate her marshmallow, careful not to get any stains on her outfit. "Luther, Franz, you two are safe." Luther and Franz smiled and got their treats. "Perci, close call for you." Perci rolled his eyes and ate his marshmallow. Darceline and N stared down at the final marshmallow. "N, you epically failed and didn't hang a single banner. Darceline, you're a little too distracted by your sister." Chris pointed out. "The final marshmallow goes to... ...N." N caught his marshmallow and smiled. "Wow, I didn't go first!" He cheered. Darceline gasped. "But I was just helping Lana! How can you..." Darceline began to cry. She reluctantly boarded the bus. "Wow." Chris sighed. "Didn't see that comin'. Tune in next time on Total... Drama... Paradise Beach!" Elimination Table